Accidental Christmas Date
by Trinitysquared
Summary: The annual Christmas Market, a place for festive fun, where things are sold, food is eaten, and perhaps a romance is sparked (Tododeku fluff) *if you came here from AO3 welcome!*


**Yes, Christmas is almost over but I really wanted to get this out. This is my first Tododeku fic as well, and I'm really happy to be able to share it! Also forgive any typos or inconsistencies, this was a tad bit rushed (and also written completely on my phone). Enjoy, and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!**

* * *

Today was the last day before winter break, and the students of class 1-A were more than excited for this planned evening of festivity, talking amongst themselves after Aizawa had stepped out between classes.

One student in particular kept looking in the direction of a certain red and white haired student, who was quietly reading in the back.

"Good view Deku-kun?"

"Yeah- wait, Uraraka-san!"

He flinched as he realized what he'd just said, and to his bubbly friend no less. She gave a toothy smile.

"Sorry Deku-kun, I'm just teasing!"

He lowered his head in embarrassment. He'd done it again; this wasn't the first time his gaze had been captivated by his classmate, Todoroki Shoto, for longer than absolutely necessary. He could hear snickers from his classmates, a few giving knowing looks. It seemed like everyone in 1-A knew about his crush on Todoroki... well, except for Todoroki. He was as dense as Kirishima was hard; extremely so that it hurt.

She gave him a light pat on the head, careful not to activate her quirk.

"Don't mind, Deku-kun. Besides," she leaned in close, "I hear he's coming after all."

"To the-?!" He yelled out loud before covering his mouth. She tried to hide her laughter, nodding.

Originally, Todoroki wasn't going to attend their outing, telling the others he was going to spend the day with his mother. Somehow she'd caught wind of this (Todoroki probably mentioned it casually) and encouraged her son to go out with his friends. Whether or not he actually wanted to go was unknown, but it was happening.

"So you'll finally have an opportunity to spend some time with him, isn't that great?"

"Ah- yeah, I guess..." He lowered his head again.

"Deku, what's the matter? I thought you'd be happy?"

"I-I am, it's just..."

Considering they had so few moments they'd spent alone in the past, Midoriya also thought this would've made him happy. But...

"It's just every time I get an opportunity alone with him I mess something up. I get too nervous. And what if I'm just bothering him?"

"Deku-kun, that couldn't be true in a million-bajillion years. You're one of the closest people to Todoroki-kun- heck, I'd say you're his best friend!"

"And there's that too-"

"Deku-kun."

He looked up at the now determined Uraraka, her fists balled up and her expression firm. Then she smiled.

"It's not like you need to make a move on him or anything. Just get to know him better, pique his interest so to say. And besides, it's not like you'll be completely alone, the entire class is going- or at least most of us anyway. Just- think of this as one step towards the goal, not just the goal itself. Does that sound okay?"

Truthfully, that way of thinking about things did make him feel a bit better, or at least took off some of the pressure he was feeling.

"Yeah... Yeah! Thanks Uraraka-san!"

The two of them smiled and giggled.

Meanwhile, Todoroki couldn't help but look up from his book, hearing Midoriya giggle. He wondered what he and Uraraka were talking about.

 **December 24th, 5pm**

Midoriya walked along the blocked off snow covered road, crowded with people. Chatter filled the air as he looked around for any sign of his fellow students. He sighed.

"I guess we really did get separated."

"Seems so."

Midoriya wasn't alone however.

He'd been doing a decent enough job keeping up with everyone for the first hour or so, but somehow in the midst of everything he'd lost track of the others, only to find that Todoroki had also gotten separated. Now they were looking for their friends through the crowds of people and stalls, as well as a slight flurry of snow that'd begun to fall.

Midoriya shyly looked at the boy next to him as they walked. The blue eye closest to him was laser focused on the crowd around them, his auburn red hair that contrasted the white snowflakes dancing in the cool breeze, his breath turning into a small cloud of mist that trailed behind him-

 **Bonk**

And he ran straight into a display tree.

Todoroki kept walking until he realized his shorter green haired companion wasn't beside him anymore. He turned around, only to see him and 2 other people trying to untangle him from the Christmas lights that were wrapped around a fake tree. He walked back, trying to play it cool, only to end up hiding a small laugh; not hiding it well enough though.

"T-Todoroki-kun! I- uh-!" Midoriya flushed bright pink.

"You..." he spoke between laughter, "you look good as a Christmas tree."

Now Midoriya was flushing for a whole different reason. Was...was that a joke? A compliment? Maybe both?!

Once Midoriya was freed from the multicoloured demon lights, they kept walking. He thought back to what Uraraka had said.

 _"So you'll finally have an opportunity to spend some time with him, isn't that great?_

 _"It's not like you need to make a move on him or anything. Just get to know him better, pique his interest so to say."_

He couldn't believe it; a chance to spend time with Todoroki, the boy he'd come to like since the sports festival, had just fallen into his lap. Not to say he'd never admired him before that time- his performances during class and the villain attack were more than impressive, not to mention he was a student admitted by recommendation- but after their battle, something had just clicked for him. He didn't just want to help Todoroki, he wanted to always be there for him, to be with him, he... maybe even wanted to protect him. Of course that was silly, it was Todoroki, he didn't need protection. But that feeling didn't waver, and it wasn't until after their fight against the Hero Killer he realized his feelings towards him were more than a mutual friendship. And now, here he was, walking together with him in a crowded public area, on Christmas Eve of all nights, holding hands- wait, holding hands?!

His right hand was grasped clumsily by the other. He must have been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice. He looked over at Todoroki, who was pulling up his scarf with his free hand, eyes averted.

"The last thing we need is to get separated. Or you stuck in another display."

Those were very good reasons, but still-!

Midoriya could feel his face getting warmer, looking at the ground. Uraraka said he didn't need to make a move, but this was completely the opposite of what he thought would happen!

Suddenly he felt an absence where Todoroki's hand had been.

"Huh?"

Todoroki now had both hands in his pocket, eyes still averted.

"...I didn't mean to make it sound like that."

"Sound like what?"

"Like I was forcing you. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

He swore he was about to have a heart attack. Todoroki... he was worried about that? And wanted him to be comfortable?! What the heck?!

"Oh- n-no, that's not- I mean thank you- but I mean- I-I liked it!"

He immediately wished he had a quirk to move the ground so the earth could swallow him whole right then and there.

Todoroki looked at Midoriya who had his hands covering his face, confused but with the smallest bit of hope.

"You... did?"

Something that resembled a sound of confirmation came out of Midoriya as he nodded slightly. If this was the hill he was going to die on, might as well get it over with. Maybe Uraraka would somehow be nearby so he could escape, or he could just text her- wait, why didn't he just do that before? He couldn't believe he didn't think of that sooner, or that- wait, did Todoroki not think to contact anyone either? But that didn't seem right, if anything that would've been the first thing he did... but he didn't, so what did that mean? And why hadn't Uraraka contacted him-

"Midoriya."

He looked over meekly. "Yeah?"

Suddenly, the warmth returned to his right hand, even warmer than the first time. Was the other using his quirk?

"T-Todoroki-kun?"

"You were mumbling again."

Of course he was.

"S-sorry!"

Todoroki couldn't help but smile beneath his scarf.

As he led him away from the area, he noticed how quickly Todoroki was moving, almost like he was pulling him along. But where were they going?

"T-Todoro-" before he could finish a grumbling noise from his stomach interrupted him.

Oh god, could he be any more embarrassing?

"You're hungry too huh?"

"Y-yeah, I guess-!" Realizing he wasn't completely alone in his feeling made him feel a bit better.

"...there's something I've always wanted to try."

He spoke softly, but loud enough that Midoriya was able to pick up on it. He looked in the direction Todoroki was facing to see-

"Fried chicken?"

The other looked away, like he was embarrassed. He didn't need to say anything more. Midoriya had come to understand his situation with his father, so it wasn't out of the question to assume this was one of the many things he'd been denied as a child.

He smiled warmly. "Sure! It's been a while since I've had it myself. What do you want?"

Somehow, Midoriya was now the one being helpful while Todoroki was lost for words.

Soon, the two boys were seated, a medium sized box with an assortment of items. Midoriya figured it'd be the best option. Personally he liked the popcorn chicken, but it all tasted good. He couldn't help but watch as the other took a piece of fried chicken in his hand, looking at it with such fascination as if it were some kind of rare artefact. It was precious.

After they finished eating, they began to wander around, looking at the small knickknacks for sale at the different stalls, checking out the displays set around the area, even taking a couple pictures together at the Christmas themed photo booth (Todoroki had been given a Santa hat that was just a bit too big for his head, while Midoriya was sporting a cute pair of reindeer antlers. Needless to say, it was an adorable picture). And throughout the entire evening, Todoroki never let go of his hand. At first he felt like he wouldn't get through the night without imploding, but as time passed he found himself getting more and more comfortable. The tender yet firm way he grasped it, it felt unreal. He had to pinch himself a couple times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

They found themselves at one of the light displays around 8pm, the sun completely set by that point. The white lights illuminated the dark street, like dangling crystals draped along the branches of nearby trees and wrapped in the shape of Christmas trees, stars, and the general outline of the display itself.

"They really went all out for this, didn't they?"

Todoroki looked at Midoriya, his gaze captivated by the lights, his big green eyes sparkling.

"Yeah."

He smirked, grasping his hand tighter.

"Ah-Todo-"

Suddenly Midoriya noticed a few familiar faces a ways behind Todoroki: Uraraka, Ashido, Kirishima, Iida, and Yaoyozoro standing together, enjoying what appeared to be hot beverages.

"Hey, there's Uraraka-san! And a bunch of the others!"

In the midst of his excitement of finding their friends again, he unknowingly let go of Todoroki's hand as he moved towards them.

"Hey, Urarak-!"

His call was cut short. It all happened so fast. He didn't know how Todoroki had spun him around so quickly, but all he could feel was the warmth of his lips pressed against his own. His mind went blank, except for the knowledge that he was in fact kissing Todoroki.

Todoroki moved back, opening his eyes. The boy in front of him was wide eyed and red faced, clearly caught off guard.

"...why?"

Immediately he regretted his actions. He turned away. He messed up.

"I did it again."

Midoriya didn't know how to respond. His heart was still in overdrive, and he could feel his entire body trembling.

"Sorry. Let's just go."

Todoroki began to walk away, jaw clenched.

"Wait!"

Midoriya grabbed his arm without thinking.

"Mi-"

"What-? Why did you kiss me? I mean I've liked you for so long but I didn't think something like this would happen and why me of all people I didn't think-"

That was not how he planned to confess. Actually, he didn't really have a plan to begin with, but this certainly wouldn't have been his first choice.

Todoroki couldn't believe it. The other was back to freaking out so it went unoticed, but he was on the verge of tears. Midoriya actually liked him back. The whole night he'd been pushing his luck by taking advantage of Midoriya's kindness, grabbing Midoriya's hand, walking together all night, getting separated from the group on purpose after finding Midoriya by himself; all this time he'd thought his feelings were one sided. And yet, here they were, after he'd forced a kiss on Midoriya to keep him from going away, and Midoriya felt the same way. He didn't deserve him.

"Midoriya." He raised his left hand and placed it on Midoriya's cheek, feeling the tears at the verge of his eyes. "Why do you think I did all that stuff?"

"Huh? All the... Wait, you mean-?" It took a moment before he'd pieces together the puzzle, and soon Midoriya Izuku was sporting a vibrant red complexion, complementing his green hair. How festive.

"Midoriya, I like you too." A single tear escaped. Midoriya, shocked at first, gave Todoroki a warm smile, eyes glossy as he wiped away the stray tear.

"Todoroki-kun... heh, that makes me really happy."

* * *

 _"Hm? An outing?"_

 _"Yeah. To a Christmas market or something."_

 _His mother clapped her hands together. "That sounds wonderful! I couldn't imagine a better way to spend Christmas Eve."_

 _He looked down. "I told them I'd be spending the day with you."_

 _Her face dropped slightly. "You aren't going? But what about that boy you told me about, Midoriya? Isn't he going as well?"_

 _"Probably."_

 _"Shoto."_

 _He looked up at his mother. She smiled softly._

 _"I'm very happy that you want to spend the day with me. You know that I'm grateful to have such a loving son. But I also want you to be happy as well. And, you know, I'm also very happy that you have friends. I know things haven't been easy for you- that's an understatement- but you've worked so hard and been so strong, I want you to have fun and enjoy yourself. You're still young."_

 _He felt his heart swell at his mother's words._

 _She giggled. "And of course if you were to get closer to Midoriya-"_

 _"M-mom!"_

 _She continued to laugh lovingly at her son's bashfulness._

 _"You'll have to introduce me at some point, he sounds lovely."_

* * *

He was glad his mom urged him to go. Because now, he was holding the face of the boy he'd fallen for all those months ago, and he never wanted to let go-

"T-Todoroki-kun, your hand-"

He snapped out of his lulled state to realize he'd subconsciously activated his quirk.

"Ah-!"

He pulled away quickly.

"I-it's okay! You didn't burn me or anything! It was just getting a bit warm is all."

Clearly he was still going to make mistakes. It's not like he was an expert on this sort of thing. But he was going to try his best; for his sake and Midoriya's. Slowly he reached his other hand across and placed the back of it where he'd been holding, activating his other half.

"Better?"

Midoriya nodded, leaning into the cooling sensation. "Better."

The two smiled.

"Heyyy! Midoriya, Todoroki!"

They turned around to see Ashido, who'd just noticed them, jumping and waving her arms.

Todoroki looked back at Midoriya, now content. "Let's go."

"Todoroki-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Before we... can... can I kiss you again?"

His heart jumped. Midoriya's almost indecipherable but endearing request was almost too much to handle. He could feel his left side heating up again, but commanded himself to remain calm.

"Mm." He nodded.

He watched as the shorter boy moved in closer, reaching up on his toes until their eyes were more level. He hesitated, probably not sure what to do, but soon leaned in close, closing his eyes. Todoroki made sure he was in line with Midoriya before also closing his eyes. His lips were warmer than the first time, and the kiss was gentle. It just screamed Midoriya, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

As he pulled away, Todoroki let out a breath he didn't know he held.

"Todoroki-kun? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "I guess you just took my breath away."

"T-T-Todoroki-kun!" Did Todoroki just flirt with him?!

He smirked, reaching out for Midorya's hand once more, the other accepting it with a nervous smile.

"Ready?"

Midoriya nodded, and they walked towards Uraraka and the others, hand in hand.

 **Bonus:**

After they'd regrouped, Midoriya and Todoroki began walking with the others who were going to regroup with the rest of the class. Ashido was the first to bite, having been the only one to see what'd happened before they came over.

"Ohhh, I see things have been going well for you two, huh? Who's the better kisser?"

Both blushed, realizing what she meant.

"A-Ashido-san!"

She laughed. "What? It's about time! Honestly, we were all wondering when you'd finally get together."

Todoroki looked away, now realizing how dense he might actually be. Midoriya was just bright red. But they still kept holding each other's hand.

"It's almost as if fate destined it to be so~" She said it in a way that rose suspicion from the two of them.

"What do you mean Ashido-san?"

"Nothingggg~" she ran to the front of the group, laughing to herself.

"Um-"

Midoriya felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Uraraka-san?"

"Well... remember how you got separated from the group earlier? Well, I saw you, and I was about to call out to you but then I saw Todoroki-kun walking towards you, and then Ashido-san told me to leave you guys be and I told you you two wouldn't be completely alone tonight but I didn't keep my word I'm sorry Deku-kun, Todoroki-kun!"

The two just stared at Uraraka, processing the word vomit.

"So what you're saying is-" Midoriya started, "This was an accidental set up?" Todoroki finished.

She clapped her hands together in apology. "I'm so sorry!"

The boys looked at each other, before coming to a mutual agreement.

"Aw, Uraraka-san, there's nothing to apologize for. Actually, we should be thanking you."

"Huh? But- I-"

"It's alright, Uraraka."

"Besides, I don't think we would've- well, a lot happened that probably wouldn't have if you hadn't left us by ourselves."

Uraraka got the hint, and soon her spirits were lifted.

"Guys...Aw!" She hugged them both. "I'm really happy for you!" She smiled wide.

"Thanks Uraraka-san!"

Todoroki nodded.

The group stayed together for a little while longer before everyone decided to go their separate ways. Todoroki ended up walking Midoriya home, still hand in hand. It was a quiet walk, but neither felt like they had to fill the silence.

As they reached Midoriya's apartment, both hearts dropped; neither wanted the night to end.

"Thank you for walking back with me. Can you get home okay?"

He nodded.

"Good. Well... good night Todoroki-kun."

"Night Midoriya."

As he turned to walk away, Midoriya remembered something.

"Todoroki-kun?"

"Hm?"

He walked up to him and gave a quick peck on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered.

A frantic blush covered Todoroki's face. He noticed his green haired partner had a cheeky look in his eye. So, this was payback eh?

He placed his hands on his shoulders, stealing a quick forehead kiss.

"Merry Christmas."

They both smiled, blushing in the cold winter air.


End file.
